


Only Daughter

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [49]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Einarr had wanted his brother to be his advisor, maybe even his champion.</p><p>Not a mercenary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Gúlvar, after the retaking of Erebor  
> Prompt: Silk  
> Alternate Universe: Flame of Durin

Gúlvar grew up with silk and stone, power and politics. He knows his brother has never quite forgiven him for Gúlvar finding himself unsuited to the role of a prince, and running off to be a mercenary. Not that it would have allowed Einarr the choice to abandon his duty as the older son, but that doesn't matter much between them. Einarr had wanted his brother to be his advisor, maybe even his champion.

Not a mercenary, no matter how good the company, nor how close to the Heir of Durin was the War-Master. It just wasn't done.

Though now, with Gúlvar's niece of age nearly ten years past, Einarr is taking advantage of Gúlvar's connections. Using them to find Skadi a husband far from the knife-edged words and poisoned honey of Harad. A place where the only daughter born to their house in an Age can be safe and beloved.

Watching the Princes, Gúlvar knows he's made the right choice to let his brother take advantage of him like that. Here, Skadi will have everything she wants, and everything her kin want for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Gúlvar is only ten years younger than Einarr, and they were fairly close as young dwarflings, but grew apart as they grew older. Einarr took to politics like a fish to water, while Gúlvar played the game with difficulty. Gúlvar is good with sword and ax, and best with accounting and the like. Which he says is the better form of politics, because it doesn't involve the unquantifiable.


End file.
